


Oceanographer's Choice

by orphan_account



Series: Tallahassee [4]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s an invitation, a challenge. Just one of a million miniature pushes against an unremitting tide of inevitable pulls. Dennis knows the answer before Mac himself does. It’s always the same.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Mac and Dennis attempt to spend the night in a parking lot after being kicked out of a hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceanographer's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Context: In a scene I never wrote, Mac and Dennis enthusiastically destroyed a shitty hotel room and got kicked out. They are forced to sleep in a gas station parking lot in Ohio.
> 
> CW for a brief discussion about rape.

Mac’s limp arm is draped around Dennis’s waist, heavy with heat despite the air conditioning; he doesn’t know it’s there. It’s too hot; it’s too intimate. Three hours into their arrangement, Mac is dead asleep and Dennis – 

Dennis has to piss. He shoves Mac’s arm off of him, and rifles around on the floor for his shirt. Mac makes groggy displeased noises as he regains consciousness.

“Where are you going?” he asks as Dennis buttons up his shirt.

“I have to pee,” says Dennis. He unlocks the car door with a flick of his finger.

“Oh shit. Out there?” The gas station’s nearby neon lights flash over Mac’s face as he sits up, illuminating his look of fear. 

“Yes, out there,” says Dennis, irritably. It’s too late for this shit. Too early. Whatever. “It’s just a gas station, Mac.”

“It’s like the middle of nowhere, dude. You could get raped. Why don’t you just pee in a jar?” His hand reaches out towards Dennis as if to grip his wrist and keep him from leaving but then – it falls away. Typical. 

“Because I’m not a fucking animal. If you’re so concerned about my maidenhood then by all means come with me but I’m not staying here.”

It’s an invitation, a challenge. Just one of a million miniature pushes against an unremitting tide of inevitable pulls. Dennis knows the answer before Mac himself does. It’s always the same.

“No,” Mac says, his eyes shifting. “I think it’s better if I stay here. Someone has to watch the Range Rover. Keep the A.C. running.”

Dennis rolls his eyes. It’s a logical statement but borne of cowardice and it’s what – 3 AM? God, he’s tired. He slips his feet haphazardly into his shoes, and opens the car door.

“I’ll be right back. Unraped.” Dennis shoves the door closed behind him, and trudges the several yards between their car and the run down abomination that calls itself a – Dennis squints at the sign - Tesoro gas station. One that, upon closer inspection, has a red neon cross on the side of the building proclaiming that Jesus Saves. Dennis scoffs as he swings the class door open. Even if Jesus exists, it’s far too late for him to be saved.


End file.
